minecraftbedrockfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Bedrock Wiki:ParentPage
This is an informational page for parents to see an overview of how the game works, and what concerns should be taken before their child plays it. Benefits of Minecraft *Creativity - In Minecraft, you can build literally anything you'd like. Anything is possible. *A safe, fun, nonviolent game - If you don't want your child playing more violent games such as Grand Theft Auto or Call of Duty, then Minecraft is a good alternative. Minecraft is appealing towards all ages, so no matter how old, your child should like Minecraft. Guide To Minecraft If you are helping your child getting started with Minecraft, here are some tips for survival mode. Please note that these goals are only recommended, and are not required to play Minecraft. Starting Out #On the first day, your goal should be making a house before the night time. #Cut down a few trees with your hand, until you get about 15 wood blocks. #Craft the wood into wood planks by using the inventory button. #Build a small house. Don't worry about looks yet, just make a small operational base. #Damage sheep until you get 3 wool. If you don't get them by night, just wait it out until day in your house. #Make a crafting table. #Craft a bed with the crafting table by using 3 wood planks and 3 wool. #Sleep if it is night time, and night will skip to day. #Make a wooden pickaxe. #Mine 15 cobblestone. #Craft a stone sword and a stone pickaxe. #Craft a furnace. #Cook a few wood logs in the furnace. Insert the item you want to cook in the top slot and the fuel in the bottom. Fuel can be anything wood related or coal related. You should get charcoal out of it. #Craft torches #Place torches around your house. Torches prevent monsters from spawning at night. #Craft a chest. #Put items you don't need at the moment in the chest. #Make sure you have plenty of torches. #''Note:You may want to move your base to a more suitable area (it may already be in one). A good area should have a large cave network nearby. Most caves are around large mountains. TIP: If you find a naturally spawned village, that is a great place to set up your base.'' #Make sure you have lots of torches and a pickaxe, and go into the cave. Mine some coal and iron, but don't go too far into the cave yet. #Cook iron ore in the furnace. #Craft an iron pickaxe. If you want, you can craft other iron items. #Make a small mining base in your cave. Make sure it's secure, and add lots of chests and furnaces. #Get enough iron so you can craft a full set of iron armor, an iron sword, and an extra iron pickaxe. #Go into the cave again, but go deeper and explore more. You will find lots of things like dungeons, mine shafts, strongholds, ravines, and more. Please note, these places are dangerous, so use caution. #Once you find diamonds, craft a diamond sword. #Continue mining until you feel as if you have enough items. #Go out, and make a farm. To do so, find a nearby water source, and craft a hoe. (Just make a wooden hoe.) Then, destroy tall grass until you get seeds. #Click dirt by water to hoe it. #Click with seeds in your hand to place it. They will begin growing, but it will take a while. Make sure you constantly expand your farm so you can get more items. #Once it is done growing, you will need three wheat to craft one bread. There are also other crops to grow such as carrots, potatoes, beetroot, melon, and more. #At this point, you are pretty much good, and should be able to live on your own and thrive. Continue to practice your mob fighting and diamond mining, and become a Minecraft master!